Second Chance
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: Because of who she is, Akiza is captured and her captors plan to put an end to her. But not everything is set in stone... Commission.


**A/N: **Yet another commission. A bit a different one since it doesn't have NSFW - it's rare for me to get SFW comms lol - but a fun one to write nonetheless. :)

* * *

**Second Chance**

* * *

She never expected things would turn out this way.

Careless. That's the best word to describe how they captured her and took her to a remote location, telling her she was a danger to society. Akiza couldn't help but scoff at those words, thinking they weren't serious. She had control over her psychic powers - no longer did they run amok. But they didn't care she mastered them.

Bound to a cold, steel chair, a blindfold tied around her eyes and hands bound by cuffs, Akiza dares to think of what they'll do to her. Leave her in a cell? Have her bound for the rest of her mortal life? The possibilities were endless... and scary to think about. The red haired woman just started getting her life together; she didn't want it to end up like this.

A collar is wrapped securely around her throat, and it binds her abilities to the point of them being useless. They weren't stupid - they knew what Akiza could do if they let her powers remain active. But surely it didn't have to be this tight? The slightest movement makes her feel as if her oxygen is being cut off.

Maybe that's what they wanted, for her to pass out due lack of air, and the thought makes her smirk slightly. If they knew anything about her, they would know she'd put up a fight until the end. And she knows the officers do understand what she's capable of, that's why they went to such lengths to restrain her mind and body.

The building had a strange smell to it, almost like it was rusting away or pieces of rotting metal lingered in it. It reminded her of an area Yusei spoke of in Satellite, a junkyard of sorts where people discarded their unwanted metals and technologies before they went to a plant to be properly disposed of.

"How did they get me to Satellite without being detected...?" Akiza thinks aloud, even more confused than she was before. These people had to be good at what they were doing in order to accomplish such a task.

There's the sounds of heels clicking against the metal floor, and Akiza raises her head defiantly. "So you captured me, good job," she utters, clenching her fists. "You said I'm a danger to society. Pray tell, what are you going to do with me?"

"Akiza Inzinski." The woman says her name like she's spitting venom. "People like you... people with powers we cannot possibly understand... you and yours are a threat to the very balance of this world. You must be eliminated."

If her eyes were visible, a person could see Akiza blink rapidly, confusion coloring them. "Eliminated? How so?"

"Do we really have to spell it out for you? Foolish girl." A hand goes under her chin and lifts her face to the point it makes Akiza's neck ache. "Eliminate means just that - eliminate. We're going to wipe your taint from this world forevermore."

"W... What? You're going to... k-kill me?"

"Ah, so she's not as stupid as she appears. Yes, exactly. We'll give you a few hours to think about what you've done. Then... then your existence will be dispersed."

The strange woman lets go of Akiza's face harshly, making her gasp in pain, before walking away, the sounds of clicking the sole sound in the small area.

"A few hours..." Akiza whispers, tears trickling down her cheeks. A few hours. Her life was finally getting somewhere, and because of a careless action, it was about to be cut short. Biting hard on her lower lip, she lets out a sob, curling into herself as much she can with the restraints. "I don't want to die... there's so much I want to see, so much I have to do...!"

Warmth settles through her bones, and she knows it's her Signer mark trying to reassure her everything will be okay. What Akiza once thought was a curse is her only solace now. She can the other Signers faces clear as day, as if they were standing right in front of her, and one stands out in particular.

Yusei.

Akiza still doesn't understand what she feels for the man. He offered her friendship when everyone else turned their backs on her, showed her there was a reason to exist after Divine was slain. No matter what she did to try and push him away, Yusei stayed by her, offering her light when she was covered in darkness. She doesn't think she deserves him, not for a split second, but even if she tried to voice it, Yusei would silence her and say, "Everyone deserves a friend."

Akiza wanted to know more about him. She wanted to repay him for everything he's done for her, wanted to understand why he would offer her kindness when everyone else gave up on her. Why he would bare the beatings of her powers and still offer a hand of salvation, to save her from her own self.

She knows he's the reason she was able to control her powers. Her father offered his love after denying her it for so long, but if it wasn't for Yusei shattering her hatred of everyone and everything, she would have never had the inner strength to control that which did her since she was a child.

And now... now that was all coming to an end. Just when everything was going right in Akiza's world, because of who she is, something she's unable to help, people who think her a poison would extinguish it.

"It's... it's not fair!" she screams to nothing, pulling on the cuffs to the point they dig in her skin. "I want to live! I want to be by his side for as long as he'll allow me! I don't want things to end this way!"

The seconds tick by. Then minutes. Hours. After running her throat raw from screaming and head pounding from crying, Akiza slumps, all the fight taken out of her body and spirit. She didn't want it to end up like this... but she knows that's how it's going to be. Because fate is stupidly cruel that way.

She's not sure how much time passed before the sounds of steel doors opening enters her ears, as well as shoes pounding against the metal floor. Akiza can't even bother to lift her head anymore, tears cascading down her face as she prepares herself for what she knows is coming.

The sound of guns cocking. A man's voice ordering them to fire. In seconds, she'll be nothing but a corpse, littered with bullet holes, life taken too soon because of who she is. A mournful smile curls her lips. If only she could see him one last time... then she could die in peace. But she knows these people wouldn't grant such a request. She was a corruption to this world, at least to them... they would do nothing to give her placidity.

Just when Akiza accepted her fate, there's the sound of an engine. Engine...? Followed by the sounds of gunfire, people screaming, before everything is quiet and still. The sounds of footfalls coming towards her, and Akiza lifts her head, wishing she could see who spared her of such a cruel end. But they're silent as they remove the binds around her feet, the collar around her neck, then detach her wrists from the chairs arm.

"Who... who are you?"

"A friend," the mysterious stranger utters, taking her elbow and leading her out of hell. "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine," Akiza whispers, confused as to why her savior hasn't removed the chained cuffs or blindfold. "Thank you... thank you for saving me. I don't know how to repay you."

"Live. Live the best life you can. That's all the payment I need."

Nodding, Akiza resolves to make the most of her life, now that she's been given a second chance.

She won't take it for granted.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
